Active suspension systems for motor vehicles typically include actuators coupled to the wheels of the vehicle. In response to instructions from a controller, these actuators control the attitude of the motor vehicle's body.
One type of actuator is an electromagnetic actuator in which current through a coil generates a magnetic field that causes movement of an armature coupled to the wheels. This coil current is provided by power electronic circuits. The currents in both the coil and the circuits generate heat.
Because of the harsh environment in which they operate, the components of the actuator, including the power electronic circuits, are enclosed in a protective housing. Because the power electronics are confined in a small enclosed space, the need to dissipate heat becomes more significant.